


Just A Couple of Fond Mentors

by orphan_account



Series: those that awakened [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Luke and Leia Parents, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leia attempts to comfort Luke as he anxiously waits for Finn and Rey to return from a covert mission.





	

“They’ll be fine,” Luke said. 

 

Leia glanced up from her caf to take in Luke’s still form standing at the window of her quarters, staring out onto the busy tarmac below. She made sure to make a full production of rolling her eyes at his back, knowing the more intention she put behind it, the sharper he would feel it.

 

“Hmmm,” she said and returned to swirling her hot drink and searching its steam for answers and meaning. 

 

Only caf had meaning now. 

 

See, Luke, not _completely_ nihilistic. 

 

“What?” he asked, shooting her a slightly offended glare. “What? You don’t think they’ll be fine?”

 

“Course I do,” she said. “Just as you said. They’ll be fine.”

 

“Right,” he said, with conviction.

 

A few anxious moments passed.

 

“But you definitely think they’ll be alright?”

 

Leia couldn’t help laughing at his antics. 

 

“Brother-of-mine, you need to sit down and relax. Have some caf, meditate, take a nap, I don’t know. Just stop worrying. It’s a cut-and-dry mission. They’re both highly capable. More capable, in fact, than you were when you first leapt into a war.”

Luke continued to send her offended glares before sighing and slumping down into the seat across her desk. 

 

“Yes, well, I didn’t exactly have any good parental figures left to stop me from being so stupid,” he grumbled. 

 

“You had me and Han, didn’t you?” she asked. 

 

“Neither of _you_ had any good parental figures left, either.”

 

“Well that was uncharacteristically cold,” she teased, taking a sip from her mug and setting it down. “True, of course. We were severely lacking in proper guidance.”

 

Luke slumped further in his seat and his eyes found the window again, as if Finn and Rey would have shown up in the few seconds he hadn’t been standing at the pane. 

 

“Han sort of adopted them, too,” Leia observed, amused as always by the endearing nature of her good-hearted brother. “He had no idea Rey was your long lost daughter, but he was very quickly attached to both of them. He always had a good nose for heroes, I suppose.”

 

Luke was blushing. 

 

“Come on,” Leia said, laughing. “You’ve already signed the papers with Rey and you’ve practically signed them with Finn. The three of you make quite the lovely Jedi family. I’m just glad I finally get to be the Cool Aunt after being denied all these years.”

 

Luke sat forward and pointed accusingly at her smirking face. 

 

“You’re making fun of me now,” he said, “but don’t pretend like you’re not just as guilty when it comes to that pilot, Dameron. Talk about practically adopting, dear sister.”

 

Leia stopped smirking and felt her own face heating. 

 

After they both eyed each other for several minutes, Leia gave in with a groan and petulantly waved her handso Luke’s carefully combed hair stood on end. 

 

He laughed and did the same to her, saying, “If you were a Jedi, you would know that’s an improper use of the Force.”

 

“But I’m not. I just don’t know any better.”

 

“I guess we’ll just keep sly comments about our respective children, so to speak, to ourselves from now on,” Luke said with an exaggerated air of generosity, folding his hands in his lap. 

 

“We can’t let the whole world know we have our favorites, we have to be above that sort of thing,” Leia agreed, philosophically. 

 

“Favorites,” Luke said, smiling so softly and affectionately, Leia knew he was thinking of Rey’s delighted whoops in the X-Wing and Finn’s precious grin when he was showing off his expansive tactical education. 

 

“Favorites,” Leia said, thinking of the nervous hug a certain commander had requested just the other day, stammering like a child in front of a cherished teacher. “Indeed.”


End file.
